There has been known a flush toilet designed to be flushed using flush water supplied from a flush water source to discharge waste, as described, for example, in Patent Document 1 (JP 5592617 B) and Patent Document 2 (JP 2015-183485 A). Conventional flush toilets described in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 are configured to spout flush water rearwardly from a rim spout port disposed at one position, in a forward-rearward directional intermediate region of a lateral part of a rim of a bowl portion, or in a region rearward of the intermediate region.
Further, in these conventional flush toilets, a rim water passage is formed inside a left part of the rim of the bowl portion in such a manner as to be supplied with flush water from a water-conducting passage on a rear side of the bowl portion. Then, the rim water passage is formed to extend up to the rim spout port in a right part of the rim of the bowl portion via a front end of the rim of the bowl portion, along a circumferential shape of the rim.